


Traitors and Sacrificial Lambs

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's kids bombard Iain with a snowball fight as he's arriving home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitors and Sacrificial Lambs

It must have been Benny that threw the first snowball as Iain got out of his car. It missed him, giving him a warning of what was to come. As he ducked down, he got pelted with two in rapid succession, and sure enough, he saw Maggie and Tommy stand up for long enough to high five each other before they ducked down behind their snow wall once more.

“Oi! Get down!” He was suddenly pulled down, suit and all, behind a snow bank by a grinning Greg Lestrade. He hardly had a moment to collect himself before a pre-rolled bunch of snow was placed in his hand. “It’s us against them. Boy am I glad you showed up when you did. Now we have a fighting chance.” Greg wasn’t looking at him as he talked, instead glancing over and throwing balls with relatively good accuracy if the yelps coming from the other end of the yard were anything to go by.

“What do you mean we have a chance?” he said, looking down at the snowball in his hand and back up to his boyfriend, the exasperation clear on his face.

With a wink, Greg replied “Now they’ll have someone else to aim for while I get them out of commision.”

“So I’m just a bloody sacrificial lamb, am I?”

The grin on Greg’s face as he nodded didn’t last for long as the snowball in Iain’s hand found it’s way down Greg’s pants, causing a yelp that put his children’s to shame.

“I’m switching sides!” he said with a laugh as he scrambled away from a red faced Greg, to the cheers of all three kids.

“Deserter!”

“Your own fault!” he said, scooping up a handful of snow to get greg full on in the face, giving him a temporary white beard.

“You little rascal!”

The snowball fight dissolved after that, the kids helping Iain against their father, not settling down until it was getting dark and they were all soaked clear through.

“What do you lot say to some hot chocolate now that we’re done?” Greg asked the others as he helped the kids with their damp hats, jackets, and gloves. “First you go to go get into something dry, though, you lot. Your mum will kill me if I send you home with colds.”

The kids scurried off, and he turned to his rosy-nosed lover, tugging on his jacket as he pulled him around the corner into his room. “Come on, we’ve got to get you out of these wet things too.”

Iain pushed him away just as he was about to pull him in for a kiss, ducking under his arm and grabbing a spare set of Greg’s pajamas quickly from one of the drawers. “I don’t think we have time for that, and you need to get changed too, before the little rascals come asking for their hot chocolate.”


End file.
